


the only thing standing in between you and me is reality

by EllaYuki



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Pin POV, Pin kind of contemplates his relationship with Ayane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: contrary to popular belief, pin can actually tell when someone is interested in him. so yes, he knows about ayane's feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 112-117

he’s known for a while now.

ever since christmas, to be exact, but he’d kind of suspected? for a while before that. he’d just thought he was either reading too much into her behaviour, or if he didn’t, like with most teenagers, it was a passing flight of fancy. and he’d decided that the best course of action was to ignore it.

well, he tries to, anyway.

~

she makes it awkward at the new year’s meet up (and weird, with her insistence that he give her an eraser if she passes her college entrance exams), and, well, even before that, he has moments when it comes to the forefront of his mind unbidden. he almost tells tooru about it, before he realises he’s being ridiculous and there’s actually nothing _to_ tell.

~

the day the exams start, he buys the eraser without even really thinking about it.

he tells himself he needed one anyway.

(it sits wrapped and untouched until the day she comes to tell her she passed.)

~

he doesn’t actually expect her to say anything about it until after graduation, when she’d try to play the ‘i’m not a student anymore, you should treat me like an adult now’ card.

obviously, it doesn’t go like that because why would anything in his life go as expected?

~

the day the results are to come out, he waits.

he tells himself he’s not waiting for her in particular, just that he wants to make sure that any of his students who might want to talk to him can easily find him.

well, he tells himself that for a while. when it’s been six hours and she still hasn’t shown up, he can’t really say that, anymore.

(in the end, he assumes she failed and didn’t feel like coming to school just to tell him. he goes home later than he normally would have. he takes the wrapped eraser with him.)

~

he really doesn’t mean to tell her he’s waited all day. but the words slip past his lips in relief and frustration before he can stop them.

the whole conversation from that point of is a bit of a roller-coaster ride.

he doesn’t expect her proud little smile to affect him so, he doesn’t expect the valentine’s chocolates (though he probably should have, for various reasons), and he certainly doesn’t expect her straightforward (if teary) confession.

he eats the chocolates. it’s the least he can do, acknowledge her feelings even if he has to reject them.

he eats the chocolates (they’re not bad) and tells her it’s ten years too early for her (because it _is_ ), and that he’s never thought of her as cute (which is a lie, but she doesn’t need to know that), and the sombre mood breaks.

~

when she leaves, it’s with a small, wobbly smile on her lips and the eraser in her hands.

she’ll be fine.

she’ll be heartbroken for a while, but she’ll move on and she’ll be just fine.

he knows she will.


End file.
